The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to selectively activated inclined rollers.
In the parcel-handling industry masses of parcels and envelopes are conveyed to processing stations that perform specific functions, such as applying or reading labels. Many such processing stations can handle only one parcel at a time. So stacked parcels and envelopes must be separated for proper handling.